A destined meeting
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: Red and Crystal's meeting wasn't by luck, it was destiny they would meet. Scarletjewelshipping, Red x Crystal.


A destined meeting

**A/N: the first scarletjewelshipping story, for some reason I felt like I needed to write this, I mean Gold and Silver are shipped with Blue and Yellow, yet Crystal can't be shipped with her seniors? I don't understand, I hardly believe many even know the name of the shipping.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Pokemon I wouldn't be here, so I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Red finally got back from Pallet town after such a long time, he sure missed it here. The first thing Red did was go to professor Oak's lap, he _always_ goes there when he returns to Pallet town.

Red knocked the door for professor Oak's lap, he expected professor Oak to open it, but he was surprised to find a girl with blue hair put in pigtails that looked about three years younger than him open the door instead.

The girl sighed, "If you're looking for professor Oak, then he's not here, he's in a vacation, come back later," the girl said, she was gonna close the door but Red stopped her.

Red smiled apologetically, "You see, I came here not only to see professor Oak, but also to see my Pokemon, I left them with the professor," Red explained.

The girl glared, "How do I know you're not one of the Pokemon thieves? There has been a lot around these parts lately," the girl said.

Red sighed, "My name is Red, if you ask professor Oak, then I'm sure he can assure you I know him, and that I'm not a thief," Red replied.

The girl was still glaring at Red but nodded, "I'll ask professor Oak, and if you did anything while I'm not here, then I'll kill you," the girl threatened, despite her being younger than Red, she still scared Red.

The girl came back after five minutes with an apologetic look, "Sorry! Professor Oak told me he knew you. I was just worried because the last time I let a person in without making sure he's not a thief, he turned out to be one, but I took care of him, I didn't want that to happen again," the girl explained. "Oh my name is Crystal by the way."

Red smiled, "That's alright Crystal. You were just worried about the Pokemon, which shows that you're a really kind person," Red said.

Crystal blushed a little bit, "Thanks Red. professor Oak told me you were my senior, sorry for being disrespectful, I usually respect people who are older than me," Crystal apologized.

Red nodded, "It's ok, Crystal. Like I said you were worried about the Pokemon, anyways how much younger are you from me?" Red asked.

Crystal opened the door for Red to enter and they both went to the living room and sat on the chair, "Three years, I'm one of Johto's pokedex holders, they call me the catcher," Crystal replied.

Red nodded, "Cool. I'm known as the fighter, they call me that because they say I love Pokemon battling a lot," Red replied.

Crystal nodded, "Red, you can go check on your Pokemon, I really need to go back to my work, I don't have much time to finish it," Crystal explained.

Crystal was going to leave to continue her work, but then Red grabs her arm, "Wait, maybe I can help you with your work, it has to be boring working her all day alone," Red suggested,

Crystal looked surprised, but smiled cheerfully, "Alright! I'd love to work with you, but please take the work seriously, alright?" Crystal asked, her expression becoming quite serious.

Red nodded, "Sure, I'll take the work seriously. What are we gonna do first?" he asked cheerfully.

Crystal giggled at Red's enthusiasm, "We're going to research Pokemon, which type of Pokemon do you want us to start with?" Crystal questioned.

Red has a thoughtful expression, "How about grass-types? My starter Pokemon is a grass-type so I guess we can work on them," Red suggested.

Crystal smiled, "My starter Pokemon is a grass-type too! I think it would be great if we researched on them first!" Crystal exclaimed.

Red grinned, "Ok, then what are we waiting for? Lets' start!" Red exclaimed.

Red and Crystal began researching Pokemon, they would joke around, talk and have fun while researching, the serious Crystal was less serious than usual, being with Red made her more cheerful and smile more, which was something rare, since she's can be quite violent.

Red decided to stay here, he asked professor Oak's permission first of course, but Crystal had to leave and return back to Johto or her family would probably get really worried about her, which was something she didn't want to happen.

Crystal smiled at Red, "Thanks Red. you're an amazing friend, and I loved spending time with you today," Crystal admitted, looking down at the ground, blushing.

Red nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, I had fun being with you today, you're a really nice and kind person Crystal, maybe we can hang out together once again," Red suggested.

Crystal nodded, "Yeah, we should. And who knows? Maybe we can get to spend more time together and become good friends," Crystal said.

Red nodded, "Maybe, but aren't we good friends already?" he asked jokingly, he knew that the girl meant being best friends.

Crystal smiled and hit Red's shoulder playfully, "Red, I'm really grateful I have met you, I'm usually not so happy, I'm usually the serious kind that always focuses on work and almost never on anything else, I see work above everything except friendship and family," Crystal admitted.

Red smiled and patted Crystal, "That doesn't make you a bad person, that makes you, well you, you're the kind of girl who focuses on work, the kind who cares about their future and wants to be someone important, yet you're still kind and caring, you love your friends, family and Pokemon with all your heart," Red said.

Crystal smiled at Red, "You know Red? I'm very lucky to have met you," Crystal admitted.

Red shook his head, "It wasn't luck, it was destiny, we were destined to meet," Red said.

Crystal blushed, "Well, Red I have to go now, I hope our destinies will cross again, so we can meet again," Crystal said, she was gonna leave but before leaving she kissed Red on the cheeks quickly, and then left, leaving a blushing Red confused.

Crystal was far away from professor Oak's lap, far away to make sure Red won't notice her, close enough so she can see the lap, "Well Red, you changed my life a lot although we just met, I wonder, will we meet again? And will you change my life again? All I know is that if I see you again, everything will be just fine," Crystal whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say, I think they can actually make a good couple, so I don't see why people never even give them a chance.**

**Please review.**


End file.
